


Frank hates being late.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Artist Gerard Way, Awkward Flirting, Baking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys In Love, Cutesy, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, No Smut, POV Third Person, Slow Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "You hiring?" Frank paused. His brain screamed yes but his heart said no. He settled inbetween,"Do you bake? Have any knoledge?""I'm an artist. I can make things pretty?" Frank deflated against the counter at the mans hopeful smile.





	Frank hates being late.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! This has been in my drafts for months, I always seemed to carry it over so decided to finally post it. Please enjoy & happy holidays!!

Frank had been late. He ended up with a batch of burnt cupcakes and his icing turned to shit. His entire morning was off, yet he still faked a smile to every damn customer that walked through his doors. Which happened to be  _allot_ today. He locked up at 11 am and hovered beside the oven as he drunk a protein shake, watching the muffins  before dropping onto his knees to stare at crossants rise. He made a fresh batch of donuts and set the pastries onto the counter to cool as he went to open up shop again, feeling the sweat drip off him. He really needed to fucking hire someone.

-

"So hire someone, dickwad." Mikey sounded bored as usual. Frank wished he could flip him off through the phone.

"No. They'll fuck it up. They won't ice the cupcakes the right way and the bread won't rise because they'll over knead the dough-"

"You're fucking paranoid, dude. Get someone in training, they'll work for free and you can take them under your wing-"

"I barely have time to piss, Mikey. You think i've time to teach? Whatever. I'm out. Later, loser." Frank sighed as he hung up and collapsed against the metal table, feeling some left over buttercream on his forehead. He didn't even have the energy to clean it.

-

"No chocolate cake left?" Frank couldn't look at the man, to focused on slicing the vanilla sponge with some unscented floss. Frank didn't cake if people found it weird, it didn't leave a taste and always gave a clean even slice.

"No, sir. I have Vanilla, coconut creme, salted caramel-"

"But I want chocolate." Frank looked up finally, seeing the man holding a sketchbook to his chest as he pouted at his shoes. His nose was red from the cold, matching his rosy cheeks as he shuffled slightly. 

"Coffee?" Frank offered, watching the man deflate some more as he nodded and took a seat by the window. Frank made him his coffee before dissapearing into the kitchen and staring at the take out box on the counter.  _He didn't need it. The man looked like he needed it more._ Frank still pouted as he plated it and drenched it in extra chocolate sauce. He carried it over to the man, grinning at the happy squeal.

"But you said-"

"Found one last piece sir. Bad day?"

"Nightmare. Need chocolate to help." He blushed into his plate.

"Enjoy. I hope it brings you a little bit of happiness." Frank grinned and went back behind the counter, setting the fresh cake in the display shelf. Next step was piping the donuts. 

-

The line was nearly out the door as Frank tried to box up everyones orders, watching people leave when they didn't have the patience. Frank understood, kinda, people only get so long for lunch. When it finally calmed down a little, he took a mouthful of water before turning to the last customer,

"Oh! Hi again. What's it today?" Frank was already busy making the box as the man shuffled his feet.

"You hiring?" Frank paused. His brain screamed  _yes_ but his heart said no. He settled inbetween,

"Do you bake? Have any knoledge?"

"I'm an artist. I can make things pretty?" Frank deflated against the counter at the mans hopeful smile. 

"So you're good with your hands? Are you strong? Do you know what degree the oven has to be set for cupcakes?" 

"No. But i'm a fast learner?" 

"Fine. You get a trial, mainly because todays sucked and I need a break, dude." Frank sighed as he shrugged off his apron and waved him behind the counter.

"Show me your hands." The man held them out infront of him, paint stained with chip black nail polish. Frank missed wearing nail polish. 

"Okay. No polish. Can these stains come off?"

"Eventually?" The man offered as Frank hummed and glanced him over before grabbing a hairnet from the box. He passed it over, before setting out a pair of gloves.

"Wash your hands. Put the gloves on after you do the hair net. I just...need five minutes." Frank waved him off, heading through into the kitchen to lie on the freezing cold tiles. It felt good against his spine. When he eventually moved again, he went out to watch the man serve a customer with a happy smile and only then did it sink in that he didn't even know his  _name._ He wanted to double check the cash drawer, make sure nothing was missing but first he waited until the place was empty and made himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm Frank."

"Gerard. Uh..Way? Mikey's brother." And okay, that did relax him. He trusted Mikey. 

"Cool. I'll have some paper work tomorrow if you make it through the day." Frank nodded and watched Gerard grin into the display case. How bad could it be?

-

Frank had never been so glad to lock the door that night, glancing over at Gerard slumped over a table as he tried to find the energy. 

"Another three hours and you'll be home. It's time to learn." Frank sighed and snagged two cans of red bull from the fridge. He passed one to Gerard before heading into the kitchen to drag out a mixing bowl. 

It didn't end well, Gerard couldn't get the bread mix right, always to dry or to wet and by eight o clock Frank was regretting the entire thing. 

"Okay. Tomorrow, be here at 10 o'clock. You can handle the clean up and front of house, I'll do the baking for now. Go home and research okay?"

"Okay. You not going home?" Gerard offered as he pulled off his apron. Frank shook his head, already making the list of things he had to bake. He's pretty sure the brownies were all out as well as half their display case.

"Goodnight, Frank."

"Later, Gerard." Frank sighed as he dumped the bread mixture into the trash. It was going to be a long night. He barely got out of there by 11.30 and knowing he had to be back in for 6 to make fresh bread made him want to call it quits, but then he sat down at his shitty kitchen island and took a bite of a brownie and everything suddenly made sense again.

-

It took a while for Gerard to get into rythem, but by month two Frank felt more relaxed. He was glad for the help, the wait time divided by half at lunch time and more people seemed to come. It made Franks heart happy. 

"Any plans for Halloween?"

"The town does a trick or treat thing between the businesses. So I usually make up a few batches of brownies to hand out or some vegans ones incase of allergies. Then I head home to sleep the day off." Frank admitted as he scrubbed at the oven. He was almost inside it at this point.

"How about you?"

"Mikeys throwing a party, he said he told you? But i'll be going to that. We're closed on the 1st, aren't we?"

"Yup. Can you ice the cookies? Should be cool enough now. Kids love the ghosts." Frank climbed in a little further, scrubbing at some cupcake mix that had definetly seen better days.

"Mikey always throws awesome parties." Frank added, hearing the quiet hum,

"So why aren't you going?"

"I spend November first shopping, trying to get Christmas sorted? And I wouldn't be able to do that if I drunk, ya'know?"

"Yeah. I get you." Gerard hummed. Frank finally got the inside clean and crawled out, using clean paper towels to wipe it all down again. 

"So when do I find out your secret cake recipe?" Frank snorted in reply. His cake recipe wasn't even secret, he just didn't want Gerard to mess up their best seller. 

"If you add a spoonful of some good instant coffee, it sends the chocolate flavour through the roof. I do it with brownies too." Frank turned to see Gerard stare at him with his mouth wind open,

"Then the ganash is actually pretty simple. I could make a complicated one, but it's hard to get a good plain chocolate cake nowadays." 

"The secret is coffee? Seriously?"

"Yup. It's that simple. Now, Sugar cookies are a bitch to make, if you cook it for to short of time, it'll collapse in the middle and taste like butter. To long and it'll break your teeth. You just want a little golden with no marks in the middle, okay? Come help. It's Pumpkin time." Frank wiped his hands on his apron to dry them before tugging on some fresh gloves.

-

 Frank loved making banana bread. It was one of the first things he ever baked himself and he remembers being so proud of it as his mother sliced it up for dessert. The feeling never went away, he enjoyed giving people a bit of his memories with every slice. So when he walked in to three batches of it burnt as Gerard frowned at them, he wanted to scream. All he had to do was take it out of the fucking oven!

"Gerard-"

"It wasn't me! See, you said 2.30! It's not even!" Frank glanced at the clock to double check before moving to glare at the oven. The temperature was right, Frank knows he got the time right so what could it be? He grabbed a themometor and held it inside the oven, deflating when it was almost double what it shoud have been.

"Shit. I'll call someone to fix it. Make another batch for me? Use the other one, mixtures in the fridge." Frank mumbled as he left. He sat on the back step and smoked three cigarettes, trying to figure out where the hell he would get money to fix it. He called Tom and stood anxiously in the kitchen as he checked it over as Tom let out a long sigh.

"Give it to me straight."

"You'd be cheaper to buy a new one." He offered as he tore of his bill. Frank nodded as he took it, waiting until he left before he slid down the wall and sobbed into his knees. Sure, Frank had a bit of spare money, but with hiring Gerard and wasting ingrediants trying to teach him, he couldn't afford a new fucking oven. When Gerard came into the kitchen, Frank dried his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Go home."

"It's busted, isn't it?" Gerard whispered. Frank forced himself to nod before pointing to the back door.

-

"What's this?" Frank stared at the piece of orange A4 paper shoved into his hands as Gerard came in. 

_Save the Iero's bakery!!_

_Come on down for a bake sale, music, face painting and raffles!!_

_Entrence- 5 dollars per person. 15 for a family of four!! Not to be missed._

"If I can't afford an oven, how do I afford a band, a face painter and raffle prizes? It's a good idea, dude but-"

"I can face paint. And I've sorted the band free of charge. The prizes i'll deal with. We can do it in the community centre, it's a hundred dollars to rent. C'mon, dude. It'll raise some extra cash and get some weight of your shoulders, plus, it'll be awesome. See? It's on this Sunday, so we don't lose any business!" Feank cocked his head to the side, taking in Gerards excited face before nodding. It had to help, even a little, right?

-

He turned up two hours early on Sunday to get set up and had to pause at the door, watching Gerard talking to Mikey as he waved his hand around. The tables were already set up with massive posters along the walls, the stage was set up for the band and as Mikey climbed up on the step still to tape a poster of a superhero carrying a cake, he couldn't take his eyes of Gerard, watching him direct Mikey. Frank didn't know what the feeling that was building in his stomach but he ignored it, placing the first few boxes on the table.

"Oh! How's it look Frankie?"

"Amazing, dude. Thank you." Gerard beamed at him before Mikey tackled him into a hug,

"S'been a while, Iero. You need to work less."

"Shut up. Come help me with the boxes." Frank snorted and waved him out to the fan. They hit 300 people within half an hour and Frank had to run back to the bakery for more cakes and pastries. When he returned, Gerard was making balloon animals as a group of kids sat around him.

"Can he do fucking everything?" Frank whispered to Mikey, hearing the snort.

"Can't do math. Can't hold down a boyfriend. Can't fold laundr-"

"Gerards gay?" Frank whispered little bit to loudly, causing the women waiting on her cake to glance at him. He offered a smile as he passed a slice over.

"Duh. Well we never really had the conversation, just landed home to a weirdo in our apartment back when we use to share. So i'm guessing? I don't really think of my brothers sex life-"

"Liar. You totally do." Frank jumped at Gerards voice, watching him slide in three dollars before dissapearing with a cupcake. Frank wasn't ashamed to admit he watched him lick at the icing.

-

Once it passed 8 pm and it was mainly adults roaming about, Mikey turned up with three beer kegs.

"If we get caught, we're fucked. You know that right?" Frank snorted as Mikey hooked it up. He shrugged and poured Frank one as the que started.

"How much do I owe for everything? The supplies?"

"Gerard took care of it. Don't even mention it or he'll cry, he knows you don't like charity but the dude is loaded." Mikey explained as he started to fill up three cups,

"I pay him minimin wage-"

"You ever ask what he did before?" Mikey hummed as Frank shook his hea8d,

"Dude has two graphic novels out. Anyway, fuck off i'm busy." Frank flipped him off and moved back over to the cake stand, Gerard was stood eating another cupcake and glaring at Frank.

"I'm gonna get fat." He complained, deflating into the chair. Frank had to laugh as he crouched down next to him, taping his phone against the table.

"What?"

"I gotta pay you back, dude. This must have cost a fortune-"

"It didn't. Honestly, the only thing I bought was the beer, and that's like 60 bucks. Everything else I made. No biggie." Gerard hummed happily as Frank pouted.

"You made everything? Like the blanket in the raffle?"

"Yeah. I like to make things. Sometimes the vibes aren't flowing, ya'know? Working on something else helps." Gerard shrugged and got up. Frank watched him walk over for his own beer and finished his off in three long mouthfuls. The band was at 9.30 , with lock up at 11 pm and Frank couldn't wait to see the band. That is until Mikey pushed a guitar into his hands.

"Missing a guitar player. Cords taped to the speaker."

"It's been years-"

"Everyones drunk. They won't care. Oh, hey babe." Frank glanced around to find the women Mikey was talking to, instead he was met by a tall man with a massive afro. He wanted to ask  _what_ but then the man leaned down to peck Mikeys lips.

"Frank, this is Ray. Lead guitarist." 

"Hey. Nice to meet you man." Frank shook his hand and was greeted with a large happy smile as the lights dimmed.

"I can't do this-"

"You've no choice." Mikey shrugged and climbed up onto stage. Frak stared at the drunken crowd and held back a sigh as he climbed onto the stage, watching Gerard talk to the drummer. Frank stood where Mikey pointed to as he tugged on the guitar and glanced at the list.  _Skylines and Turnstiles._  

"This is in order?" Frank whispered when Gerard stood next to him.

"Yeah. You'll do good, Frankie."

Frank nodded and listened to the beat of the drums, seeing Mikey nod at him for the que. The minute Gerard started singing, Frank fucked up his cords. 

-

"You don't have to help clean up, G. Seriously, I owe you my life." Frank hummed as he bagged up paper plates. Gerard waved him off, clearing up the cups and wrappers.

"You can sing. Like..really sing, dude. That was awesome. Original song?"

"Yeah, original. Thank you, Frankie." It took two hours until the place was clean and then they sat on the floor to empty out the cash drawers. Frank had never seen so much money in his  _life._

"Four thousand and sixteen dollars. That's enough right?" Gerard chewed at his lip as Frank stared at the numbers on the calculator. He couldn't really breath as he realised he could buy  _three_ ovens with that. He tackled Gerard back onto the ground without thinking, hearing the high pitced giggle as he buried his face in Gerards neck.

"Thank you!" Gerard hugged back tightly before Frank rolled off him onto his side, staring up at the ceiling as he grinned. He could finally get some new tables or redo the front of house or  _put a deposit on a bigger shop._ He looked over at Gerard, who was still lay down with his eyes closed.

"You barely know me. Why did you do this?"

"You're so passionate, you work your fucking ass of Frankie! You have no idea how good of a person you are." Gerard looked over at him, meeting his eyes. Frank stared back, knowing how easily it would be to just kiss him. And then it dawned on Frank that he did indeed want to kiss him. 

"Better get home. Early morning." Frank broke the eye contact, feeling the butterflys in his stomach as he pushed himself up onto his knees to gather up the money before he held out two hundred dollars.

"It's nowhere near enough to cover everything you've made or did but-"

"I don't want your money, Frankie. Safe home." Gerard whispered before he left, letting the door slam shut behind him.

- 

"Take a Saturday night off, dude. It's Christmas next week!" 

"Exactly, dude. I'm booked solid for Christmas cakes-"

"Frankie, come to Mikeys party." Gerard deflated as Frank stired in some fruit. He refused to meet his sad eyes as Frank turned to grab one of the pans from the oven. He was still getting use to the new one.

"I can't." 

"Frankie..you're working your ass off. Mikey said it's been years since you took a Saturday night off."

"And theres a reason for that, G. I don't have the time." Frank admitted as he finally looked up at Gerard. He looked defeated, mumbling a goodbye before leaving. Frank went back to baking, barely getting two more cakes made before he was cleaning up. 

-

He wasn't surprised that Mikeys house party had moved into the garden. It was littered with atleast a hundred drunken people as Frank squeezed passed them to get to the door. He snagged a beer of the table before sighing. He didn't want to be here. He had past the party stage so long ago but then he seen Gerard in the cornor with a girl in his lap and he regretted it even more. He set down his beer and went to leave until Gerard called his name.

"You came! Thats so awesome, man!!" 

"Yeah." Frank faked a smile as the girl got off Gerard and wondered into the kitchen, his eyes automatically following her. 

"Its packed as usual." Frank pointed out, seeing Gerard grin into his cup. It looked a hell of a lot like coffee.

"Not drinking?"

"Huh? Oh! I was going to go help you soon, just had to show my face." Gerard blushed as he got up. Frank didn't know whether to follow him or not, instead downing the cheap beer and cringing at the taste. He still took the one Gerard handed him and sat down on the couch. 

"I didn't even know Mikey was into dudes. Nevermind have a partner." He admitted quietly, hearing a soft hum in return.

"He doesn't judge that your busy. Plus, Ray told me. Mikeys a weirdo with stuff like that. What about you, Frankie? Any girlfriend?"

"No." Frank admitted. His last girlfriend was when he was 18. God, that feels like so long ago. Frank couldn't even remember the last time he got  _laid._ It had to be well over a year at this stage.

-

Two beers turned into ten way to quickly as Frank mingled. He did recongise some people from high school, but nobody said hello to him so he kept to himself, heading out the back door until he could light a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." Gerard was sat on the porch swing, pushing himself gently with his toes as he read a comic book. Frank felt like he was sixteen and caught by his mother all over again.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Just..ya'know?"

"I know." Gerard waved his own cigarette as Frank sat next to him, holding his bottle in his fist as he stared out at the moon. He felt the words on the tip of his tongue, hearing his voice speak before it even processed in his mind,

"Do you want to go on a date with me sometime?" He glanced over at Gerard, checking to see if he was freaking out like Frank, but he had a small smile on his face as he scratched at his jeans.

"Yeah, Frankie. That would be pretty cool." Frank deflated into the chair with relief, hearing Gerards dorky laugh next to him.

"Cool. Totally." Frank rambled and closed his eyes as the swing moved a little higher. 

- 

Frank woke up with a stiff neck and a freezing cold nose. He blinked his eyes open and felt the rattle in his lungs as he glanced around. It took him a minute to realise he was still outside and then he realised Gerards head was in his lap, his nose pressed against Franks stomach. 

"Jesus Christ. I've been looking for you assholes." Frank sneezed in reply, his body jerking and making Gerard yelp and nearly fall off. Frank caught his head before it hit the ground and sneezed again.

"Motherfucker. I can't get sick at Christmas." Frank knew his voice sounded fuck as Gerard sat on the ground and offered a sad smile.

"You can stay for breakfast, right?"

"Can't. I've six cakes to make before it really hits me. Enjoy the hangovers, guys." Frank waved them off and headed to his car, turning on the heat full blast.

-

Frank slammed the cake down a little harder than nessasary, watching it spill around the sides a little. Atleast there was no bubbles left, right? Frank was to exhausted to care. 

"I come with supplies."

"Gee? What are you doing here?"

"I bring take out  and Nyquil and some Berroca." Gerard grinned and took of his gray beanie. Food sounded good. Had Frank ate today? Probably not. He placed the next two cakes in the oven, setting the freshy baked ones on the counter to cool.

"Food sounds good."

Gerard waved him out into the seating area and pulled out some take out boxes and soda. It felt like heaven to finally sit down.

"I'm sorry we fell asleep."

"S'not your fault, Gee. You didn't need to come."

"I did." Gerard nodded as Frank dug into his noodles.

"Why do you work so hard, Frankie?" Gerard pulled his legs against his chest as he tilted his head to the side. 

"What's your story?"

"I didn't have much growing up. Sometimes we didn't have milk. I think its the fear of it happening again. And its not like I don't enjoy it. Baking is calming." Frank shrugged. 

"Do you see your family?"

"Sometimes. I'm going to see mom for Christmas, it's been years since I went to Italy, you know?"

"Italy? Fucking rad, dude." Gerard grinned into his take out as Frank watched him.

-

Frank caught the earlier flight home, leaving him back in his apartment for New Years eve. He felt like just going to bed and finishing off the pint of ice cream in the freezer but instead, he stared at his phone and chewed his lip before finally giving in.

_**Busy tonight? Date? I hear I can make a mean chocolate cake.** _

He spent half an hour just measuring out his ingrediants, even if Gerard said no, he could totally eat his feeling away, right? 

_it's a hard compition but i'd be happy to be the judge. What time Frankie? Xo_

-

"Oh man. It smells so fucking good in here." Gerard grinned as soon as Frank opened the door, he felt himself blush almost immediatly as he shuffled back to let Gerard in.

"Going out on New Years always suck...so movies, ice cream and cake? Plus beer. And maybe some pizza depending on how much cake we eat."

"Sounds like a perfect night, Frankie. Oh! I made my first Christmas cake a few days ago!! Mom loved it. Or so she said-" Gerard was beaming and Frank lost it, taking a step forward to tug him in gently by the neck and kiss him. Gerard gasped against his lips before melting into it, wrapping his arms around Franks waist and lifting him up as Frank laughed against his lips.

-

"Hey. You wanted the fudge syrup, right?" Frank balanced the bottles against his chest as he carried the plates in. Gerard was lay in his t-shirt with the blankets up to his waist, flicking through Netlfix happily.

"Don't help or anything." Frank snorted and got a happy hum in return. 

"Pizza here in twenty, Frankie. Thanks." Gerard sat up to take the cake and syrup before leaning over to peck Franks lips.

"So when I put out, I get cake?"

"Hell yeah you do." Frank snorted and let Gerard rest his plate on Franks belly as his head rested on his shoulder.

"You're going to make me so fat."

"Cakes worth it, Gee. Hey, I was thinking about doing a twist on a-"

"No work talk Frankie. Tomorrow when we get up at a time which should be illegal, we can talk shop all you want."

"You don't have to come in with me. I'll leave me keys-"

"S'cool. About time I helped in the mornings. Hey, dibs not telling Mikey!" Frank stole Gerards spoon and sucked it clean as he frowned. 

-

Frank was  _late._ Only now he didn't mind so much. He had someone to help him ice the cupcakes and make sure the breads removed on time and everything always went smoothly. And besides, cuddling with Gerard was the best reason to be late.


End file.
